JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
This list will contain the deaths from the anime JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Before Phantom Blood *''Mary Joestar'' - Died from her injuries after her carriage fell off a ravine. Phantom Blood *Dario Brando - Poisoned by Dio Brando. *Danny (Dog) - Burned to death after being placed in the incinerator by Dio Brando. *''George Joestar I'' - Stabbed by Dio Brando while attempting to stab Jonathan Joestar. *'Jack the Ripper' - Disintegrated by Jonathan with a sendo ripple overdrive. *Bruford - Disintegrated by Jonathan's sunlight yellow overdrive. *''William Anthonio Zeppeli'' - Ripped in half by Tarkus with his chain leash. *'Tarkus' - Head crushed by Jonathan with a Ripple-infused double punch. *'Mr. Adams' - Stomped on the head with a ripple-infused kick by Jonathan. *'Doobie' - Disntegrates after Jonathan charges his snakes with a Ripple, causing them to attack him. *''Dire'' - Shatters after being frozen by Dio. *Page, Jones, Plant and Bonham - Disntegrated by Straizo with a Ripple after he trapped them in an iron chandelier. *Father Styx - Head blown up by a booby trap. *'Wang Chan' - Head crushed by Jonathan's Ripple, his body is later controlled by Jonathan to blow up the ship he's in. *''Jonathan Joestar'' - Succumbs to his wounds after fighting Dio and Wang Chan. *'Dio Brando' - blown up in the ship explosion. (Revived as DIO) Between Phantom Blood and Battle Tendency *''George Joestar II'' - Killed off-screen by blood-sucking zombie. *Mario Zeppeli - Absorbed into the Pillar Men's trap. Battle Tendency *'Straizo' - Self-destructs after he releases the Ripple from his body. *Mark - Heart stopped by Caesar Zeppeli after he begs him to kill him. *''Loggins'' - Lungs ripped out off-screen by Esidisi. His body later melts after Esidisi injects him with his own blood. *'Esidisi' - Explodes after Joseph Joestar overcharges his body with the Ripple. His brain later disintegrates after Joseph exposes it to the sun. *''Caesar Zeppeli'' - Crushed with Cross-shaped rock caused by Wammu's Divine Sandstorm. *'Wired Beck' - Disntegrated after Lisa Lisa sends a ripple through his body using her scarf. *'Wamuu' - Mortally wounded by Joseph injuring his arms with Ripple and shooting a Ripple-charged ball through his chest with a crossbow. (Note: His body is blown up when Joseph makes him inhale oil and fire, but it is specified that the Ripple spread to his head before this, and he would have regenerated otherwise. His head survives for moments before turning to dust) Between Battle Tendency and Stardust Crusaders *''Erina Joestar'' - Dies of an unknown cause/old age in 1950. (age 81) *''Robert E.O. Speedwagon'' - Suffers a heart attack in 1952. (age 82) *''Rudol von Storheim'' - Killed in the Battle of Stalingrad in 1943. *Sherry Polnareff - Murdered by J. Geil. Stardust Crusaders *Tower of Grey (Stand) - Ripped in half by Kakyoin's Hierophant Green. *'Gray Fly' - Dies after his stand gets ripped in half by Noriaki Kakyoin's stand. *Dark Blue Moon (Stand) - Head pierced by Jotaro's Star Platinum. *'Impostor Captain Tennille' - Drowns after his stand is killed by Jotaro Kujo's stand. *'Forever (Ape)' - Punched repeatedly by Jotaro's Star Platinum. *Ebony Devil (Stand) - Sliced to pieces by Polnareff's Silver Chariot after he possessed a doll. *'Devo' - Dies off-screen after his stand is killed by Jean Pierre Polnareff's stand. *Pocky (Dog) - Decapitated while getting devoured by Rubber Soul's stand, Yellow Temperance. *'J. Geil' - Slashed and stabbed repeatedly by Polnareff's Silver Chariot. His corpse gets hanged upside down on a gate. *The Empress (Stand) - Ripped to pieces by Joseph's Hermit Purple. *'Nena' - Dies after her stand is killed by Joseph Joestar's stand. *'Enya the Hag' - Killed with a spore that was planted within her by DIO after it gets triggered by Steely Dan. *N'Doul - Commits suicide by using his stand, Geb to strike through his head. *Chibi and Buchi (Dogs) - Impaled in the head with an ice pike by Pet Shop. *'Pet Shop (Bird)' - Beak crushed by Iggy. *'Kenny G' - Slashed across the chest by Iggy's stand, The Fool. *''Muhammed Avdol'' - Erased by Vanilla Ice's stand, Cream. *''Iggy (Dog)'' - Dies from exhaustion after getting kicked by Vanilla Ice. *'Vanilla Ice' - Disntegrates after Polnareff's Silver Chariot pushes him to sunlight. *Wilson Phillips - Dies after crashing his car. *''Noriaki Kakyoin'' - Bleeds to death after getting punched in the abdomen by DIO's The World. *''Joseph Joestar'' - Knife thrown into throat by DIO (Revived). *The World (Stand) - Shatters after getting punched in the leg by Jotaro's Star Platinum. *'DIO' - Shatters after having his stand destroyed. His remains later turns to dust after getting exposed to sunlight. Between Stardust Crusaders and Diamond is Unbreakable *Arnold (Dog) - Throat slashed off-screen by Kira Yoshikage. He is later seen as a ghost. *Reimi Sugimoto - Killed off-screen by Kira Yoshikage. She is later seen as a ghost. *Yoshihiro Kira - Dies due to cancer. He is later resurrected as a ghost in a photo. Diamond is Unbreakable *''Ryohei Higashikata'' - Dies from internal bleeding after getting attacked by Angelo's stand, Aqua Necklace. *Keicho Nijimara - Electrocuted to death by Akira's stand, Red Hot Chilli Pepper. *'Bug-Eaten (Rat)' - Hit in the chest with a bullet by Joskue's stand, Crazy Diamond. *''Shigekiyo Yangu'' - Blown up by Kira's stand, Killer Queen. *Kosaku Kawajiri - Killed off-screen by Kira Yoshikage. His Identity is stolen by Kira. *''Aya Tsuji'' - Blown up by Kira's stand, Killer Queen. *Tama (Cat) - Fell on broken glass. It's later resurrected as it's own stand,Stray Cat. *Masazo Kinoto - Killed by his own stand,Cheap Trick. *'Cheap Trick (Stand)' - Dragged into the afterlife by ghostly hands. *Minako - Blown up by Kira Yoshkage, who's disguised as Kosaku Kawajiri. *'Yoshihiro Kira (Ghost)' - Incinerated by Killer Queen's air bombs. *'Kira Yoshikage' - Run over by an ambulance. Vento Aureo Coming Soon! Category:Anime